


you fill my soul with beauty

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, That's it, daniel NO, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, emotional incest, sorry for spoiling it for all y'all, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Sean's a vampire and Daniel's his thrall.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	you fill my soul with beauty

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS

Sean moved before he was even awake. He was touching something hot and pulsing. He could hear something making a sound. His eyes opened. He was looking at a face. There was something hot on his arm. Sean blinked and the figure came into focus. It was Daniel holding onto his arm, expression adoring. 

Sean blinked again. He was standing up and his hand was around Daniel's throat. He was making the sound, a low hissing. 'Fuck!' he gasped. Sean jerked and jumped back. He reappeared across the room. 'Daniel! I'm so sorry!'

Daniel touched his neck. 'It's fine,' he croaked. 

'It's not!' Sean shouted. 'I could have killed you!'

'It's fine,' Daniel repeated, 'besides. I would have let you kill me.' 

Sean hissed. 'What?!'

'Nothing!' Daniel said loudly, 'it's nothing! I didn't say anything!'

'Don't say that! I heard you!' Sean snapped. 'You can't just say stuff like that!'

'Why not?' Sean gritted his teeth. 'Because you don't like it?' Daniel asked casually. Like he was asking about the _weather_. 

'Yes,' Sean growled, ' _I don't like it._ ' 

Daniel stared at him. 'Okay,' he said quietly, 'I won't say it again.'

Sean nodded stiffly. 'Good.' He walked back to the couch but stopped. He could hear Daniel's heart beating. Could practically _smell_ his blood. His stomach twisted. Sean swallowed. Daniel looked at him worried. 'I'm fine,' he muttered. He opened his mouth and his tongue moved across the tips of his teeth. Daniel watched it move, enchanted. 

'Hungry,' Sean muttered. 'Going out tonight.'

'You don't have to!' Daniel said quickly. Sean blinked then looked at him. It was scary how his hunger could make him lose focus so easily. Daniel held out a hand. 'I can feed you,' he said earnestly. 

Sean shook his head. 'No. I'm too hungry this time. I might kill you.'

'You won't,' Daniel declared. Sean scowled. 'You got your hand around my neck but you didn't hurt me. You didn't hurt me, Sean,' he said softly, 'I know you won't.' He sounded so sure. 

Sean clenched his jaw. The hunger writhed. 'You say that but I'm still going to.' A growl came from his mouth. ' _So hungry._ '

Daniel nodded. He still looked so understanding. 'I'll get you a blood bag, okay?' Sean nodded and Daniel went to the fridge. 

'I'm going to the bathroom,' Sean declared and picked up a phone, wallet and backpack. He set the bag by the bathroom door then toed it open. He took off his clothes then looked at the mirror. Still seventeen. Always gonna be seventeen. Sean shook his head. 

He reached for the bandage. His hands shook but he managed to peel it off. Sometimes his eye ached. Sometimes it even bled this black sludge. It had been years but he still couldn't get used to it. There was none of that now at least. He heard footsteps and Daniel appeared by the bathroom doorway. 

He held out red plastic bag. 'Thanks,' Sean murmured and took it. He dropped the bandage inside it. Daniel lifted two blood bags. Sean looked at them hungrily. 

'Why don't you want me say things like that?' Daniel asked. 

Sean looked down at his shaking hands. 'You sounded okay to me killing you,' he muttered. 

'Because I am,' Daniel replied easily. 

'But why?' Sean asked desperately. 'You're just happy? To feed me?'

'Yeah.'

Sean whirled to face him, teeth bared. 'Yeah?' he snapped. 'What happens after? I'm just gonna get hungry again anyway! So you'd die! For nothing!'

'It's not for nothing!' Daniel said, 'I'd die for _you_.'

'And that's good enough for you is it?' Sean hissed. 'To die for someone like me!' His face fell, shoulders sagging. 'I'm not worth it. Not anything. Not your life.' 

Daniel stepped closer, hand reaching to cradle Sean's face. 'But you are,' he said gently, 'you are worth it. You're worth my life and everything I can give.' 

'I'm not,' Sean said sadly. Daniel shook his head and handed him the blood bags. Sean looked at them. 'Thanks,' he muttered. He took them, turned back to the sink and bit in. His fangs sliced through the plastic easily and blood flooded his mouth. He finished it and drank another one, dropping them into the red plastic bag. 

Sean breathed in. He hunched over the sink. The hunger was quieter but the chemicals in the blood made him gag. He swallowed. He couldn't puke. Couldn't waste all that precious blood. Daniel was behind him, hand between his shoulder blades. 'Thanks,' Sean croaked. 

He straightened and Daniel's hand slid down. It felt scorching. Sean shivered. Daniel was looking at him by the mirror. There was something in his eyes. Sean looked away and stepped away from the sink. He tied the red plastic bag and dropped it into the trash. 'You can drink from me now right?' Daniel asked. 

And just like that, the hunger was loud again. 'Yeah,' Sean answered roughly. He turned around to face him. Daniel had pulled down his shirt collar down. He tilted his head, baring his neck. Sean leaned in. He could hear his pulse. Smell his blood. Sean's lips parted. His fangs touched the skin and Daniel shivered. Sean bit down and Daniel moaned, hands holding onto Sean's waist. They were blistering. 

Hot blood filled his mouth and Sean drank. Oh! It was _heavenly_. He took big gulps, feeling it slide down his throat. Down, down, down, down. Blistering hands tightened around his waist. Sean's eyes focused. He stopped. His fangs slid free and he leaned away. His tongue peaked out and with a swipe of it, the bite mark closed. 

Daniel took a step forward and Sean's back hit the edge of the sink. Sean looked up at him. Daniel's eyes had dilated and his face had gone slack. 'Wow,' he mumbled dreamily. He laid his head on Sean's shoulders, sagging against him. Daniel was _so_ warm. Something in Sean panicked but he held him up easily. 

'You okay, _enano,_ ' Sean asked. 

'Fine,' Daniel slurred. He nuzzled Sean's cheek. The touch was searing. Sean laid his hands on Daniel's chest and pushed. Daniel stepped back. Sean's hand the curled around his bicep as he led him to the toilet. He closed the lid and gently pushed him down. Daniel sat down. He was touching his neck. Sean shook his head and went to the shower. 

He turned it on, took off his underwear and jumped in. He washed quickly. 'Hey,' he called out, 'can you hand me my towel?' There was footsteps and the sound of a zipper then a hand, his towel in it. Sean took it, stepping out of the shower. His shoulder brushed against Daniel's chest. Sean went to the doorway. He opened his bag and took out his watch, an eyepatch and a change of clothes. 

He put on the underwear and hopped into his pants. He dried his hair. Daniel was still looking at him. Sean raised his eyebrows and Daniel shook his head. Sean shrugged and continued dressing. 'If you're going out tonight, we could go somewhere different this time,' Daniel said, 'I finally got a fake ID.' 

Sean snorted. 'Do you even need a fake ID, _enano_? You're birthday's a month away.' 

'My birthday came early,' Daniel declared and Sean laughed. He put his phone and wallet in a pocket and picked up his bag. He went to the couch to put it back, Daniel following him. 

Sean straightened and looked at him. 'So where do you wanna go?' 

'We could go that club?' Daniel suggested. Sean looked thoughtful. 'You're still hungry, right? And there's a lot of people there so nobody's gonna notice if you drank from somebody,' Daniel explained. It made sense… 

'Okay,' Sean agreed, Daniel smiled, 'but if something happens, you call me.' Daniel rolled his eyes. 'I mean it, Daniel,' Sean said sternly. 

'I know,' Daniel answered, 'but nothing's gonna happen to me. Seriously.' Sean frowned. That's what he thought when he went out years ago too. 

Daniel looked at Sean expectantly. Sean caught his expression. His frown deepened but he nodded. He flexed his hand and the nail of his index finger grew longer. He pressed the claw to his wrist then dragged his claw across it. Red dripped from the wound. Sean lifted his wrist. Daniel curled his hand around his arm then brought his wrist to his lips. Daniel drank. 

But he couldn't drink that long. Sean pulled his wrist away. Daniel reached for it but Sean put his other hand on his chest. 'No,' he said sternly. Daniel looked at him confused. He looked drunk. There was black sludge on his bottom lip. Sean wanted to brush it away. He lightly pushed him. 'Go get dressed,' he ordered. Daniel nodded slowly then walked to his room. 

Sean watched his back. He sighed. Why did he keep giving him his blood? It was a bad idea but he kept doing it anyway. Why? Sean didn't have the answer. He went to the front door, putting on the eyepatch and watch and waited. He pulled out a scrap of paper. Somebody had slipped it into his hand and he didn't know who. He unfolded it. Written in red ink was _be careful around your brother_. 

Sean frowned. What kind of warning was that? Daniel had a temper but who didn't? Daniel was stronger and faster now from the blood he gave him but he never used it against anybody. Sean shook his head and folded it, shoving it into his pocket. He checked his watch. 10:24 PM. Early but that was good. Daniel joined him minutes later. They put their shoes on then went out, Daniel locking the door behind him. They walked down the stairs and into the street. It was quiet. They neared a car and Daniel took out his car keys. They got into it and drove away. 

The drive to the club was short. Even from the parking lot with distance and a car door, Sean could hear the music perfectly. They got out and towards it. _Hideout_ shone in neon pink. There was a steadily moving line so they got to the door quickly. The bouncer glanced at them but didn't react. They stepped in. The flickering lights and loud music greeted them. Sean stopped, enjoying the thumping beat in his chest. 

It was Friday night and there were lots of people here already. He turned to Daniel. He touched his arm. Daniel turned to him, leaning down. 'Gonna get a drink,' Sean yelled into his ear. 

Daniel nodded. 'Gonna get a drink too!' he yelled. Sean grinned and squeezed his shoulder. They walked to different directions. Daniel headed into the dance-floor while Sean headed to the edges. Maybe he could get lucky and find someone to drink from. 

A figure caught Sean's eye. There was a women leaning against the wall, checking her phone. She was frowning. Sean walked up to her. 'Hey,' he greeted. She looked up from her phone to look at him. She didn't look interested but that was okay. The powers helped with that. 

Sean reached into himself then spoke. _'Hey,'_ he smiled. Her expression turned interested. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. _'Are you with somebody?'_ She shook her head no. _'Do you want to dance?'_ She nodded. He led her to a corner that had less people. 

He turned to her. 'This won't hurt, I promise,' he murmured. He moved her hair away, curling his hand around the back of her neck. His fangs lengthened and he bit down. There was the slightest bitterness in her blood. He took a few mouthfuls then let go, licked the wound, and stepped back. She swayed in place. Her eyes had went glassy. _'Go back to your spot and forget this, okay?'_ She nodded then walked away. 

He followed, walking behind her. She reached her spot and checked her phone. He could see her eyes focusing. Sean continued walking. He found two others. One was a man who smelled like alcohol. He had offered him a cigarette and his blood tasted sour and too bitter but Sean didn't care. The other was a woman who stood at the edge of the dance-floor. Her blood didn't have that sourness or bitterness, just slight sweetness to it. It was the best that Sean tasted the whole night. 

The hunger had quieted to a whisper. He looked around. A fourth one would quiet it further. Sean turned around, meeting Daniel's eyes. Daniel smiled. Sean smiled back. Daniel leaned in. 'I got someone,' he yelled. Sean's eyes widened and his smile widened into a grin. 

He squeezed Daniel's shoulder. 'Nice!' Sean shouted, 'I'm going out. See you tomorrow.' Daniel nodded and Sean gave his shoulder another squeeze. He stepped back and walked away. He stepped out of the front door and kept walking. 

Sean looked at his watch. 1 AM. Time really did passed by quicker when he was focused on hunting. He needed to find a motel to sleep in for the night. Daniel taken someone home once and it was… Something else. His moving back. The smell of his sweat. The roughness of his voice. The movement of his hips. Sean kept walking. 

The music got quieter and quieter till he couldn’t hear it anymore. The night was still young and he still got time to waste or he could sleep early. Sleep sounded good. He walked into a dark alley and after checking that there was no one around, jumped. He landed on a rooftop with a quiet thump. Sean ran. 

He ran and jumped across rooftops and when he got closer to the lights, he dropped down to walk the streets. The walk to the nearest motel was slow but Sean let himself enjoy it. He won't ever have this during the day. Finally, he reached the motel. He walked to the front desk, tapping the bell. The receptionist looked up. 

Sean took out his wallet. 'One day,' he said quietly and slid the money over. The receptionist handed him the keys and went to whatever they were reading. 'Thanks,' he mumbled, taking the key then walking away. He opened the door and stepped in. The room looked old but it wasn't dirty. He picked up the TV remote, sitting on the bed. 

He lowered the blinds, not bothering to turn on the lights. He lowered the TV's volume and brightness. He settled on a channel showing old movies and lied down. Sean closed his eyes. Faces. There were faces, out of focus and their hands reaching for him. Behind them were red eyes. The hands grabbed him. Their grip was tight and no matter how hard he shook them off, they held on. Their mouths opened. Black holes. Their mouths widened and widened and widened. The holes grew bigger and bigger but there was no sound. 

Sean opened his eyes. What the fuck. He sat up and looked at the TV. What the actual ever-loving fuck was that. The only dreams he had were something about his sire and the night he was turned so what the fuck was that. A vision? He didn't have those either. _So what the fuck was that!_ Sean grabbed the remote and switched to a music channel. He shook his head and stumbled out of bed and to the closet. 

He took out a towel then went to the small shower. Sean sniffed his hoodie. He smelled like cigarette smoke and alcohol but he had no change of clothes. But at least he could wash his face. He took the off his hoodie and turned on the tap, putting his head under the water. He breathed in. It was still weird. Breathing without breathing. He turned off the water and wiped his face. He felt… weird. It wasn't the hunger. He felt uncomfortable. Like how he felt at That night. 

Sean frowned and checked his watch. 2 AM. He slept that long? He took out his phone. There were thirty-seven messages. All from Daniel. 

_> >_ Sean! I did it! I found them!  
_> >_ Finally! I can do this!  
_> >_ I have a surprise for you! And it's the best surprise ever!  
_> >_ You'll love it!  
_> >_ You'll love me!  


Sean's frowned deepened. What the hell was Daniel talking about? The rest of the messages were the same. Repeating and repeating and repeating. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and put on his hoodie. He opened the door and ran down the stair, throwing the room keys at the front desk. He didn't look behind him if the receptionist caught it. 

He ran into the street then into an alley. He pulled up his hood, jumped up and started running. Sean sped across the rooftops, the lights blurring past him. They didn't bother him. He reached Daniel's apartment in record time. He jumped down and landed in a dark corner a few meters from it. Sean straightened, frowning. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and speed-walked to the door. 

He took out his keys and opened the door with shaking hands. It opened. Sean closed it then sprinted up the stairs. When he neared Daniel's door a strange smell met his nose. Sean hissed. Blood! He lunged forward, hand curling around the knob. He yanked. The wood cracked and with a shove the door swung open. 

Sean ran in. ' _Enano?_ ' he shouted. 'Daniel!' 

'Sean!' Daniel called out. Sean spun towards the voice. It was coming from Daniel's room. He walked quickly towards it. The door swung open and the smell of blood grew stronger. Daniel was sitting on the floor between two people. He looked up at Sean with a smile, black sludge trickling down his cheeks. 'Sean!' 

There was blood around Daniel's mouth. Sean looked at him wide eyes. He looked around. On the floor was the man he fed from. He ran to his side and dropped to his knees. There was no sound of his heartbeat. Beside the man was the woman who stood by the dance-floor. No heartbeat too. 'What did you do,' Sean whispered. 

'What I wanted,' Daniel said into his ear. Sean could feel him behind him. He had no heat, no heartbeat, just the smell of blood. 'I'm here now.' 

Sean turned around to face him. 'You killed them. You turned yourself?' he whispered lost. 

'I did,' Daniel said proudly. 'I didn't think it would work,' his smiled widened, Sean could see his fangs, 'but it did! Isn't this awesome, Sean?' 

Seam stared at him. He frowned. 'Awesome?' he asked. 'This isn't awesome, Daniel!' he shouted. 'You killed them! You're a _monster_!' 

'I am,' Daniel said joyfully, 'I am a monster!' 

Sean snarled. 'Like this? You wanted to be _like this_?' he hissed. 

'I wanted to be a monster,' Daniel said simply. 

'Do you know what that means?!? The hunger! The nights!' Sean asked, desperation in his voice. 

'It means that I get to be with you!' Daniel answered. _Why did he sound so happy?!_ He lunged, hands reaching out. Sean jumped back but wasn't fast enough to avoid him. Daniel's hand cradled Sean's face. His touch was gentle. 'I can be with you.' He leaned in, lowering his head. Their foreheads touched. 'Forever,' he whispered. 

Sean stepped back, trying to slip through Daniel's hands. 'You don't know what that means,' he said tiredly. 

'I will,' Daniel replied and he tilted his head, leaning closer to kiss the corner of Sean's lips. 'I'd find out what it means,' he said against it, 'with you.' He leaned. Sean stared at him. Daniel's irises were dark red slits. Sean couldn't say anything. His mind had gone quiet. 

There was a sound from the bed. Sean could hear a heartbeat. Daniel turned towards it, expression hungry. Sean grabbed his arm. Daniel looked at him. 'Don't,' Sean said quietly. Daniel didn't move and he let go. He turned towards the bed. 

The woman with the phone was on it. She was looking around confused. Her eyes landed on the bodies on the floor. Slowly, her expression changed. Sean appeared before her. He reached into himself then spoke. _'Don't panic,'_ he said quietly, _'calm down_.' He touched her chin. _'Get out of the bed,'_ he ordered. She slid off it and stood. _'Forget that you saw any of this. You're going home after walking out with a guy. Go into the street and call a cab. Do you understand?'_

__

__

'I understand,' the woman said dreamily. 

_'Go,'_ Sean hissed. The woman swayed then started walking. He watched her walk out of the room and heard her heels click against the floor. He heard the door swing open then swing close. Sean frowned, focusing. Her heartbeat got fainter and fainter as she walked down the stairs. 

Sean sighed shakily. He looked down at the bodies. What the fuck could he do. 'Sean?' 

'Shut up,' Sean muttered, 'just shut up. I'll handle this.' He took out his phone and dialed the number with shaking fingers. 

'You don't have to do that,' Daniel said calmly. 

Sean turned quickly to face him. 'I said shut up,' he snapped. Daniel frowned, hurt. Sean didn't really care. 

'I already called someone,' Daniel continued, 'They'll be here in a few hours to take the bodies.' 

'Did you. Are they,' Sean said flatly. He looked at the phone and stopped the call. He closed his eyes. _What the fuck was he gonna do._ There were quiet footsteps coming towards him then cold arms wrapping around him. 'Why,' Sean whispered. 

'You're worth my life and everything I can give,' Daniel answered. Sean's shoulders shook as he pressed his face onto Daniel's shoulder. Daniel untied Sean's eyepatch and threw it aside. He let go to wipe Sean's tears away. His hands came away covered in black. Daniel pressed his cheek against Sean's, shushing him. 

He was forever seventeen and Daniel was now forever a month away from twenty-one. What a fucking pair they make. 'I turned you into a monster,' Sean sobbed. 

'You didn't. I did this to myself.' Daniel turned his head to kiss Sean's cheek. 'Because I love you.' 

Sean whimpered. 'I don't think I can forgive you,' he managed to say. 

'You don't have to,' Daniel said into his ear. He let go and stepped back. 'You can sleep and you can deal with it tomorrow.' Sean blinked at him. What was Daniel talking about? ' _Sean,_ ' Daniel said softly, ' _go to sleep._ ' Sean frowned. He shouldn't do that. He had to deal with this now. But it sounded so nice… 

Daniel took his hand and lead him to the couch. Sean went. Daniel pushed him down. Sean lied down, looking up at him. There was something weird about this. But he was feeling sleepy... Daniel looked into Sean's eyes. _'Sleep,'_ whispered. Sean's eyes closed and Daniel leaned down to kiss him. 

'I'll be here tomorrow,' Daniel promised, 'and I'll be here every night after that.' He straightened. There was a smile on his lips. Daniel stood up and went to his room. He had some cleaning up to do. 


End file.
